Mother of Mine
Details *'Title:' 세상에서 제일 예쁜 내 딸 / Sesangeseo Jeil Yeoppeun Nae Ttal *'Also known as:' My Prettiest Daughter in the World / My Daughter is the Kindest *'Formerly known as:' 세상에서 제일 착한 내 딸 / Sesangeseo Jeil Chakhan Nae Ttal *'Genre:' Drama, family *'Episodes:' 108 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Mar-23 to 2019-Sep-22 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday Night 19:55 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis This is a story of a mother and a daughter living in Korea in this era. --''KBS World'' Cast ;Park Sun Ja's family *Kim Hae Sook as Park Sun Ja *Kim So Yun as Kang Mi Ri / Kang Seung Yun (Sun Ja's second daughter) *Kim Ha Kyung (김하경) as Kang Mi Hye (Sun Ja's youngest daughter) *Park Geun Soo as Park Young Dal (Sun Ja's younger brother) *Nam Tae Boo (남태부) as Bang Jae Bum (Mi Hye's ex-boyfriend) *Jo Sung Wook (조성욱) as Min Ho (Sun Ja's restaurant part-time worker) ;HS Group *Choi Myung Gil as Jun In Sook *Hong Jong Hyun as Han Tae Joo *Myung Kye Nam as Han Jong Soo *Kang Moon Kyung (강문경) as director Park *Kang Sung Yun as Na Hye Mi (Tae Joo's step mother) *Choi Jae Won as Na Do Jin (Hye Mi's brother) *Lee Ro Woon (이로운) as Han Tae Ho (Tae Joo's half-brother) ;Kang Mi Sun's family *Yoo Sun as Kang Mi Sun (Sun Ja's eldest daughter) *Joo Hyun as Jung Dae Chul (Mi Sun's father-in-law) *Park Jung Soo as Ha Mi Ok (Mi Sun's mother-in-law) *Lee Won Jae as Jung Jin Soo (Mi Sun's husband) *Joo Ye Rim (주예림) as Jung Da Bin (Mi Sun's daughter) ;Stone-Wall Road Publisher *Ki Tae Young as Kim Woo Jin (CEO & chief editor) *Han Ki Woong as Peter Park (Woo Jin's friend) ;HS Group Marketing Strategic Department *Kim Wang Geun (김왕근) as Kim Seung Chul (team leader) *Jo Young Hoon (조영훈) as Park Tae Ho (assistant manager) *Lee Tae Yun (이태연) as Lee Min Joo (assistant manager) *Jo Joo Won (조주원) as Park Ji Soo (employee) *Kim Yeo Jin (김여진) as Jo Min Hye (new recruit) ;The Bank *Kim Se Dong (김세동) as Park Haeng Woon (manager) *Joo In Young (주인영) as Seo Kyung Jin *Yang Eo Jin (양어진) as Park Min Ji *Yoon Bo Mi (윤보미) as Han Na Young ;Cameos *Joo Hyun Mi (주현미) as Chairwoman Wang Wei (ep 1, ep 38) *Lee Sang Woo as Mi Ri's blind-date partner (ep 1) *Go Kyu Pil as police (ep 1) *Lee Hwang Ui as Woo Jin's father *Lee Mi Young as pharmacist *Lee Da Hae (이다해) as Seo Hee Jin (Woo Jin's ex-wife) *Jung Tae In (정태인) as Choi Ji Ni (ep 70, Young Dal's ex-girlfriend) *Park Seung Tae as Jun In Sook's mother (ep 71) Production Credits *'Production Companies:' GnG Production, TAKE2 *'Director:' Kim Jong Chang *'Screenwriter:' Jo Jung Sun Notes *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 40 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. External Links *Official site *KBS World *HanCinima *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:KBS Category:Drama Category:Family